I love you
by Anne Yeong
Summary: Quand Takao se déclare à Midorima... (L'image ne m'appartient pas)


- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire_ ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Il m'énerve quand il prend ce ton.

- _C'est compliqué_ , je réponds.

Il soupire. Je me retiens de faire de même. Je suis toujours là pour lui, mais lui n'est jamais présent quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.

L'amour rend aveugle n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

Je l'observe. Ses cheveux verts sont bien coiffés, ses lunettes posées correctement sur son nez. Tout chez lui inspire le respect. Calculée au millimètre près, son apparence est parfaite. Il tient dans sa main son objet fétiche du jour : une cuillère à café.

- _Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Accouche_ , reprend-il d'un ton énervé.

Là, je ne peux pas m'en empêche, je soupire.

- _Je t'aime._

Il se fige. Il me regarde. Fébrile, j'attends. Quoi ? Aucune idée. Une réponse peut-être, qu'il s'énerve, je ne sais pas. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune chance. Franchement, un homme et un homme ? Non. Juste non. Je devine que c'est ce qu'il est en train de penser.

- _Vraiment_? Dit-il finalement.

- _Oui_ , je souffle.

- _Oh merde_.

L'effet de ces deux petits mots sur moi est ahurissant. Je me retiens de ne pas tomber en morceaux, de ne pas m'effondrer. Je suis fort, du moins je fais comme si je l'étais. Je feins l'impassibilité, alors que mon seul souhait est d'atterrir sur mes genoux et de ne plus jamais me relever. Je me tais, alors que je voudrais juste hurler ma peine. Je le regarde et, avant de partir avec lâcheté, je lui lance un :

- _Désolé_.

Impuissant, il me regarde partir. Ça m'arrange qu'il ne me poursuive pas. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Un merci ? Un moi aussi ? Tss. Ma naïveté est aberrante. Je regrette. C'était une piètre idée que de se confier. Du coup, j'ai perdu un ami précieux.

Déçu. Voilà. Je suis déçu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Stupide.

Un lent poison nommé regret s'infiltre en moi, me donnant la nausée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de regretter, d'habitude je me dis que c'est passé, que je ne peux pas le changer. Mais là, je n'y arrive pas. Et c'est une sensation d'emprisonnement affreuse. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer, comme si quelqu'un, lui, avait saisi ma gorge et l'enserrait. Même déglutir me demande un effort surhumain.

Inconsciemment, mes pas m'ont mené sur le toit du lycée. Une idée rebelle m'effleure l'esprit. Une idée que l'on peut résumer en un mot.

 _Suicide._

Intérieurement, je rigole. Moi ? Me suicider ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Gâcher ma vie et les années qu'il me reste ? Hors de question. Pourquoi en plus ? Pour un imbécile qui n'en vaut même pas la peine ?

- _Takao ! Takao !_

Je sursaute et me retourne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- _Ne saute pas_ !

J'éclate de rire. Moi ? Sauter ? C'est mal me connaître, je pense en reculant.

C'est alors que mon dos cogne contre la rambarde de sécurité. Surpris, je vacille. Le haut de mon corps commence à pencher en arrière, rendant ma quête d'équilibre ardue. Non, non, non. Je ne tomberais pas, il ne le faut pas. Ce n'est pas maintenant, j'ai encore un sacré paquet d'années devant moi. Alors que ma lente descente aux Enfers s'éternise, la peur me prend aux tripes et l'effroi m'étouffe. Je veux vivre, merde !

Encore une fois, je tente de rétablir mon équilibre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Vaincu par l'effroi et la peur qui tétanisent mes membres, j'abandonne. Soit, si c'est comme ça, mon chemin s'arrête ici. Je ne peux plus me battre. Et, alors que j'ai abandonné, que tout semble perdu, une ombre s'approche de moi à toute vitesse et deux bras puissants enserrent ma taille. Je me sens soulevé et ramener au sol, ma chute étant amorti par un corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de remercier mon sauveur que déjà ses lèvres capturent les miennes.

Je sens un parfum de cannelle et de poivre flotter dans l'air. _Son_ parfum.

Ses yeux vert clair me fixent, et alors que je m'accroche à sa nuque, il lance entre deux baisers, faisant raisonner sa voix de ténor indéfiniment dans mon esprit :

- _Moi aussi_.


End file.
